Candle in the Dark
by saturn567
Summary: one case proves they belong together


**Please note this fic has been posted on other boards under the sn Adventure780**

**Candle in the Dark**

**This is my first D/L fic. I have written a poem called Tension inspired by their relationship.**

**Please note: This fic will be a short one for two reasons.**

**Usually the first time I am writing a fic for a different fandom, my first fic in that fandom is usually shorter than in ones I have written in before.**

**Also the nursing classes I'm taking are intense.**

**I really hope you enjoy the following presentation.**

**Disclaimer: If I had connections to CBS or the creators of CSI: New York, I would be writing for the show itself rather than writing fan fiction. Since I bear no connections, I'm writing the following.**

Mac had called them into his office and given them the assignment of working the crime scene up in Long Island.

Danny and Lindsay had gotten along just fine despite the fact she was hiding something from her past from him. However it had been resolved within a month and Lindsay felt like she could really be normal around Danny again

So when the song "You Drive Me Crazy" started to play in the car, Lindsay dared to comment on it.

"Messer isn't this song kinda old?" Lindsay quipped.

"So what? I have a liking for the classics.

She flashed him a startled look.

" If you think that is classic, you must be crazy!," Lindsay declared before turning to look out the window.

Danny started to sing along with the song.

Lindsay rolled her eyes.

" Montana looks like you really like this one. I'm calling to request it," Danny said with a smirk.

Lindsay groaned.

After the song finished for the second time, Danny whispered, " You drive me crazy Lindsay."

The victim was the caretaker of some old estate. Danny noticed a spider crawling around. He grinned recalling the time he lost the bet. Lindsay had eaten the fried spiders.

" Montana I found a spider here. Should I grab it so you can have it for dinner?," Danny quipped.

Lindsay shook her head in amusement.

" Let's do what we came here for, then we'll talk about dinner," she insisted as she knelt down beside the victim.

" Well one thing is for sure, this guy sure didn't have the ladies running after him," Lindsay quipped as she noticed the lack of hygiene.

" So we rule out that he was a cheating husband or boyfriend," Danny stated.

"Yes, and also we may be able rule out murder," Lindsay stated.

Danny gave her a puzzled look.

"Ruling out murder? Montana don't you think it's a bit too soon for that?" he inquired.

"Well this mark on his arm indicates no gunshot or knife wound. It might be an insect bite," Lindsay stated.

Danny walked over to her and glanced at the body.

"Maybe that could be cause of death, but what if someone planted these spiders here and was trying to get their hands on this grand estate," Danny suggested.

Lindsay looked thoughtful.

"That could also be it. We should try to find out who would benefit in this man being dead. Interesting, I never considered we would work a case on Halloween with a caretaker possibly dead because of a spider bite," Lindsay commented.

Back at the crime lab it was confirmed that the cause of death was indeed from a black widow spider.

Flack joined them with some news.

"I think I have found our spider dealer," he stated.

"Where did the spiders come from?" Lindsay inquired.

"The dealer is from Louisiana. He shipped the spiders to our victim for the rich sum of a thousand dollars. According to the postal service, they were dropped in front of the estate," Flack stated.

Danny nodded solemnly.

"I think it's a good idea if we have talked with the delivery guy. We should make sure this isn't just some accident," Danny quipped.

"Do you doubt my theory?" Lindsay inquired.

"No, just not making any rash decisions," Danny retorted before they got ready to leave.

As Lindsay waited for Danny, she noticed some itching on her arm.

"This is strange, but no I couldn't have been bitten. Danny saw a spider, but I only noticed the marks on the victim's arm. How could I have been bitten?" Lindsay thought to herself.

Her thoughts were broken, as Danny approached. She quickly slid her sleeve back down.

"Is something wrong Montana? You look kind of pale. If you want I can deal with this on my own," Danny stated.

Lindsay shook her head.

"It's nothing. Come on, let's see if I was right," Lindsay said as she started to walk ahead of him.

The postal service personnel merely said they were told to deliver the package and that's what they did.

"Well if you recall any other information, please call this number," Danny said as he handed the receptionist his card.

"Sure detective. I'll be sure to let you know if I see any mysterious packages arrive," she replied in a flirty tone.

Danny flashed a grin in Lindsay's direction.

He turned concerned when she had no reaction.

"Montana are you all right?" Danny inquired.

"Why wouldn't I be? I shouldn't have to comment, every time a girl flirts with you," Lindsay replied.

Suddenly a wave of dizziness waved over her. Something was definitely amiss.

She regained her composure until they got back to the lab. She went over to Sheldon Hawks.

"Hawks please tell me this isn't what I think it is," Lindsay stated.

Hawks took one look at her arm and shook his head.

"Lindsay, how long have you been having symptoms? You need to get to the hospital right away," Hawks admonished.

"Okay I'll…," she trailed off.

She fainted two feet away.

_Two hours later…_

Lindsay awakened in a hospital bed.

Danny was pacing around.

"Hey," Lindsay said.

" Hey? Lindsay why didn't you …," Danny trailed off.

Lindsay grimaced.

"Sorry didn't mean to worry you. I just couldn't believe I got bitten," she stammered.

Danny turned solemn.

"Sorry. Here you almost died and I'm standing here yelling at you," Danny stated.

Lindsay smiled slightly.

She was all ready to tell him everything, how she really felt and what had kept her from keeping "their date". He was like a candle in the dark, she was glad he was there when she awakened. However the ringing of his phone ruined the moment.

"Oh really?" Danny said into the phone.

He hung up the phone a few minutes later.

He locked eyes with Lindsay.

"Hey Montana, I have to head down to Louisiana. There appears to be another development in our case. I'm sorry to leave you here but Stella will come sit with you in an hour or so," Danny stated.

Lindsay was already getting out of her bed.

"What are you doing?" Danny exclaimed.

"I'm going with you, to wrap up our case," Lindsay stated.

"You cannot!" Danny declared.

"Yes I can! If you can knock off a suspect from his motorcycle, I can deal with a minor spider bite and help solve our case," Lindsay retorted.

Danny groaned.

"You really do drive me crazy," he stated.

Lindsay smiled. She was elated to have her way with him.

After they retrieved their rental car, they met with a local officer. He was hesitant to give Danny the address of the culprit.

"Hey Danny, take it easy. Let me use my charm on him," Lindsay insisted.

Danny shook his head.

"You really think your Midwestern tone is going to work here in the south?" Danny said incredously.

"It might, let me try," Lindsay stated.

"Fine, but I'll be keeping an eye out, if he tries anything, I'll run him over with the car. You can tell everybody it was an accident," Danny quipped.

Lindsay shook her head in amazement. He sure was something.

"Hello, Officer Cooks. I'm Lindsay Monroe from the crime lab in New York," Lindsay stated.

"So are you two the ones investigating the spider case up there?" Cooks inquired.

"Yes we are," Lindsay said precariously. She noticed something was off. His uniform was wrinkled and the pant legs about two inches long.

She turned to signal to Danny, when suddenly Cooks grabbed her by the throat and pointed a knife at her neck.

"Come any closer and I'll do what those spiders didn't do to both of you!" Cooks declared.

Danny stood stunned. Here was the second time in three days he could possibly lose Lindsay. His gaze locked with hers. She was scared but calm. He knew he had to think of something quickly. He could not just let her alone in the darkness.

Danny and Lindsay locked eyes again. She sent him a message with her eyes. She would distract Cooks, she hinted at kicking him in the shin. Danny merely blinked twice in confirmation. Cooks kept the knife to her throat. Danny would be ready to grab Cooks as soon as Lindsay pushed him away.

It happened quickly.

Lindsay kicked Cooks with all her might. The knife grazed her neck as she fell forward and Cooks yelped. Danny lunged at him and tackled him to the ground.

Minutes later, Cooks was cuffed to the railing of the stairs and Danny was by Lindsay's side calling the local authorities.

"The local police will pick him up soon," Danny quipped.

"Good, we should take look around," Lindsay stated as she glanced around the building.

"Are you up for that?" Danny inquired with concern.

Lindsay nodded, as she touched her wound.

"It's a graze. You have a handkerchief or something? I can get it looked at after he is taken in," Lindsay stated.

Danny took one out and handed it to her. They were able to find the evidence within minutes. It looked like Cooks was about to split with the remaining spiders. There were also fake traveling documents in one of his jackets.

Cooks was taken into custody and Danny led Lindsay back to their rental car.

Lindsay opened her eyes in her hotel room to see Danny stepping in with a file.

"In less than seventy-two hours, you were in the hospital twice," Danny stated as he threw the file in her lap.

Lindsay gave him a puzzled glance.

"What's this?" she inquired.

"The case is closed. I went downtown and finished the report while you were resting," Danny stated.

He sat down in the armchair across from her.

"You are really sweet Messer. Never thought you had it in you," Lindsay said as she took a look at the file.

"Take a look, let me know if you find a mistake," Danny said sarcastically.

Lindsay smiled. She knew his reports were impeccable.

She turned solemn suddenly.

"Danny I know what happened these past few days..," Lindsay trailed off.

"Montana, it's all right. I know you aren't ready for something more," Danny stated firmly.

She shook her head.

"These past few days have only confirmed the truth for me. I was wrong about us," Lindsay retorted.

Danny sat staring at her for a moment. Then it finally registered in his brain, Lindsay had changed her mind about them.

Lindsay looked at him, straight into his eyes.

"Danny I have realized that I should have told you my problem. I stood you up because the man you attempted to murder me ten years ago was about to be released from prison," Lindsay stammered.

Danny put his hand over hers. "Mind me asking how he ended up in prison? Also is he back behind bars?" he inquired.

Lindsay paused before replying.

"Well he went to jail for driving under the influence of cocaine. He wasn't really from my hometown; he was one of those wanders. He was also charged with attempted murder. My parents feared he was going to come here. I didn't want anything to happen to you. So I decided the only way to keep you safe was not tell you anything. Luckily the scoundrel broke two rules of his parole and was taken into custody again," Lindsay finished.

Danny embraced her.

This time Lindsay didn't try to hold back.

When he pulled away, he whispered," Thank-you for telling me," Danny whispered.

Lindsay took notice of the time.

"Danny we better get ready. Our flight leaves in an hour," Lindsay commented.

"Sure. You need help with anything?" Danny inquired.

Lindsay shook her head.

"You have done enough Danny. I want there to be an us, if you still..," Lindsay trailed off as he kissed her.

He truly was her candle in the dark.

The End

**Candle in the Dark**

She was lost and confused  
in the dark.  
Searching for a light source  
She wandered uncharted territory,  
Not sure of this new place.  
She was searching for

Chorus:  
Candle in the Dark

She was in danger.  
Feared she wouldn't make it  
through to see the sunrise  
ever again.  
Suddenly he appeared  
holding

Chorus:  
Candle in the Dark

He held a candle and took her hand  
and led her back where  
she meant to be ,  
Right there with him.  
He was her candle in  
the dark.


End file.
